Naruto: 人生の物語 (Story of My Life)
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: In the wake of his parents deaths an infant Naruto is placed in the care of Jiraiya and Tsunade and now with a new family means new adventures as Jiraya and Tsunade work toward being real parents as they watch Naruto face the many challenges of growing up while offering as much parental guidence as they can
1. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 Introduction

So ya basically this is an AU Naruto fic I decided to start sorry if I didn't get a whole lot of detail in the first part of the fic with the crime scene it was my first time doing something like that so I might go back and work with it more when I get more ideas about how to handle a crime scene scenario and sorry if certain things don't seem very logical like Tsunade and Jiraiya changing their last names

* * *

Chapter 1 The Beginning Part 1

**(Konoha, Japan – Apartment Complex – Crime Scene Friday 12:00am)**

Police officers placed yellow caution tape in front of the door of an apartment door that was found busted open while reporters where flashing their cameras and detectives were inside.

oOo

"Alright what do we got going on here?" asked Detective Inoichi Yamanaka walking up to the two dead bodies on the floor while his partner Shikaku Naru inspected the bodies, one was a man with spiky blonde hair wearing a sweatshirt and jeans while the other was a woman with long red hair wearing a slightly tattered and torn house makers garb.

"It looks like your standard breaking and entering, the perp tried to ransack the place, ended up waking up the happy couple here, the husband put up quite the struggle but he was knocked out and shot in the back of his head" said Shikaku.

"What about the red head?" asked Inoichi.

"Hers is a bit more of an unfortunate tale, it seems the jackass decided to have a little fun with her before killing her, the medical examiner found traces of seminal fluid in her vaginal region and on the couch" explained Shikaku.

"Son of a bitch must've really taken a liking to her, do we have IDs?" asked Inoichi.

"Ya, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but there's one other tragic twist to this tale Inoichi" said Shikaku covering up the bodies.

"What kind of twist?" asked Inoichi.

"Follow me" said Shikaku leading his partner down the hall to the nursery where they heard an infant's cry.

"Are you kidding me? So the happy couple had a baby boy too" said Inoichi squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"According to medical records the kid's name is Naruto Uzumaki, born only two months ago" said Shikaku.

"Did they ever name any godparents for the kid?" asked Inoichi.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju, Jairaiya's a local writer and Tsunade is the head doctor at Konoha General" said Shikaku.

"Get in contact with them" said Inoichi as if on cue some screams of desperation could be heard outside causing Shikaku and Inoichi to rush over.

oOo

"Hey lady you can't just barge through here, this area is off limits until the investigation is over" said the two police officers.

"And I told you to let me through I need to se if Naruto is okay!" shouted Tsunade pushing them up against the doorframe.

"If you don't knock it off we'll arrest you" said the officers.

"No it's okay let her in" said Sikaku.

"If you say so" said the officers stepping aside.

"Thank you detectives" said Tsunade in a calmer tone as she walked in looking at the dead bodies of her dearest friends with a solemn look.

"Do you think we could ask you a few questions?" asked Shikaku.

"I'll answer any questions you want but first where is Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"He's in the nursery down the hall" said Inoichi.

"At least he's safe so what did you want to ask me?" said Tsunade.

"When was the last time you saw them?" asked Shikaku.

"Myself it was two months ago when Naruto was born after that I'd usually just drop by with Jiraiya.

"What is your connection to the victims outside of your obvious friendship?" asked Inoichi.

"Before Jiraiya got into writing he was Minato's old high school literature teacher

"Okay thank you, you can go now" said Inoichi as a medical examiner handed Naruto over to Tsunade.

"Thank you" said Tsunade leaving.

oOo

"Tsunade!" shouted Jiraiya running up to his wife as she exited the building.

"So it is true" said Jiraiya looking at the infant Naruto.

"Ya their Dead, we're all he's got now" said Tsunade looking down at the babbling baby boy.

"You hear that little guy it looks like I'm gonna be your new daddy, don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know to succeed in life that your mommy can't teach you" said Jiraiya smiling.

"If you think I'm letting you teach him about girls and the birds and the bees your dead wrong" said Tsunade walking down the road to her car.

"I got a feeling this is gonna be the beginning of something wonderful" thought Jiraiya.

Chapter 2 The Beginning Part 2

Three Weeks passed following the events at the apartment, The perpetrator was still on the loose but the new family had been enjoying themselves and with a baby son added into the picture Tsunade realized she needed to make a change so she quit her demanding job at the hospital and started up a smaller clinic with her friend and closest confidant Shizune. Tsunade and Jiraiya also decided to change their last names to Uzumaki in honor of their dearest friends.

**(Uzumaki Residence 12:00pm)**

Jiraiya was sitting on the table typing away at his laptop while hearing a baby-giggling coming from down the hall, which caused a tiny smile to creep up on his face before returning to writing.

oOo

"Hehehehehe" laughed a baby Naruto as Tsunade untapped his diaper and began wiping his bottom.

"Hold still giggle butt" said Tsunade with a smile as she threw out the wipe and started sprinkling powder on him.

"Ma-ma" said Naruto suddenly causing Tsunade to freeze.

"T-That's right sweety I'm your mommy" said Tsunade in a nervous tone as she grabbed the new diaper and taped in up around his baby belly.

"And because I'm your mommy I get special privileges like this" said Tsunade as she leaned over and pretended to eat at his tummy, working all the way down to his toes causing him to laugh even more.

"Alright time to put you down for a nap you little firecracker" said Tsunade picking up Naruto, putting him in his crib and turned to leave but stopped at the doorframe for a couple seconds before turning off the light and leaving the nursery.

oOo

"Sounds like you two had fun in there, huh" joked Jiraiya while Tsunade just ignored his comment and went to the fridge.

"Do we got any sake?" asked Tsunade rummaging through the fridge.

"Okay what happened?" asked Jiraiya closing his laptop.

"Nothing" said Tsunade in rebuttal.

"Tsunade I know you and you only drink when something's bothering you so spill" said Jiraiya.

"He called me ma-ma" said Tsunade slumping down at the table beside Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry that's bad how?" asked Jiraiya with a quizzical look.

"We're not his "real parents" and one day we may have to tell him the truth and I don't think I could handle that" said Tsunade.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes but until that day he's our son and nothing's gonna change that" said Jiraiya.

"Ya your right" said Tsunade.

"Besides when he's older he'll most likely have other things on his mind" said Jiraiya.

"Dare I ask what?" asked Tsunade smirking.

"You know all the first in his life; first car, first girlfriend, first kiss, first time he has sex, first time he copes a feel" said Jiraiya starting off serious then slowly started sounding pervy.

"Okay stop right now before I feel the urge to punch you" said Tsunade.

"I'm serious he'll be fine" said Jiraya leaning in a kissing her.

"Jiraiya's right I have nothing to fear at least for right now I'm not looking forward to his raging hormonal teenage years though" thought Tsunade with a slight sweat drop.

**TV - News Anchor: "In other news the police are still on the lookout for the perpetrator responsible for the shooting of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in a downtown apartment, Police detectives on the scene have just released new information on the suspect"**

**Detective Shikaku Nara: "The man we're looking for has spiky black hair, wears a black turtle neck and blue tattered carpenter jeans, at the time of the murder, suspects saw him wearing a spiral mask to conceal his face but it's likely that he's ditched it somewh…"**

*Jiraiya turned off the television before the broadcast was finished*

"If that's all they have to go on with they'll never catch this guy" said Jiraiya.

"Shikaku's a smart man, he'll figure this out" said Tsunade.

"Lets hope so, I just want this bastard locked up" said Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 3 Family Bonds

alright guys chapter 3 hope you enjoy and for those you who might be confused or forgotten I merged chapters 1 and 2 into one document so ya this is chapter 3 now

* * *

Chapter 3 Family Bonds

**(Konoha Warehouse District – Wednesday – 2:00pm)**

A Man was hiding in the shadows of alleyways hiding from police cruisers patrolling up and down the street.

"Dammit I knew raping that woman was a bad idea now not only do they got the evidence to convict me but every pig on the streets is looking for me, I should've just killed them both and be done with it" said the man.

"Hey you hands in the air!" shouted a cop pointing his gun at the man.

"Well it looks like you caught me" said the man doing as he was ordered.

"Your going away for a long time pal, your under arrest for murder and rape" said the cop walking towards the perp.

"Not today" said the man as he tripped the officer and began running.

"Dammit I hate it when they run, attention all officers the perpetrator is escaping on foot last seen in an alleyway on 55th and 102nd Avenue" said the officer

oOo

**Police Radio: "**I repeat the perpetrator is escaping on foot last seen in an alleyway on 55th and 102nd Avenue"

"Well looks like we finally got him" said Inoichi in the cruiser.

"Not yet but lets hurry" said Shikaku revving the engine on the cruiser.

"Huhuhuhu, god damn pigs" said the man trying to catch his breath.

"You freeze!" shouted Inoichi getting out of their cruiser and began shooting.

"Damn" said the man taking off again with Inoichi and Shikaku following in pursuit

"I think it's time for your famous cuff toss" said Inoichi turning to Shikaku.

"You got it but keep the pressure on him, I need him distracted for it to work" said Shikaku.

"No problem" said Inoichi firing more bullets at the perp until one hit him in the shoulder.

"Gah fuck you pigs!" shouted the man.

"Now" said Shikaku tossing a pair of handcuffs, clipping onto the man's legs.

"Fucking hell, I'm caught" said the man still trying to escape by crawling while Inoichi and Shikaku ran up to him.

"Pal you are under arrest for the murder of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" said Shikaku cuffing the man's hands.

"Now get up" said Inoichi standing the man up, practically dragging him to the car.

oOo

**(Konoha Uzumaki Clinic 3:00pm)**

"Now please try to remember Guy if you don't want to permanently damage your leg you'll have to stay off it for a few days to let it heal" said Tsunade walking out with Might Guy who had his left leg in a cast and walking with crutches.

"You say that but I believe my fiery youthful passion is all the medicine I need! Ack!" said Guy in a confident tone throwing his crutches away and tried walking only to hear a slight crunching sound from his cast, falling over.

"What did I just freaking tell you?" asked Tsunade in a silent rage as she helped him back up.

"Hehehehehe" laughed Shizune from behind her desk

"Heh, sorry I guess my youthful power wasn't strong enough" said Guy.

"Just get out of here" said Tsunade annoyed.

"How many times as Guy been here now?" asked Shizune smirking.

"I've lost count so are there any more patients on my agenda today Shizune?" asked Tsunade walking up to her secretary's desk.

"Nope he was the last one,your free to go home now" said Shizune smiling.

"Thank god" said Tsunade grabbing her jacket.

"How's the family life treating you?" asked Shizune.

"In a word: Fulfilling, the more time I spend with that little firecracker the more I enjoy this new life of course no life is without it's little hitch here and there and in my case there's two: The first being I'm worried Jiraiya's gonna corrupt Naruto as he gets oler with his own perverted lessons of life" said Tsunade.

"And what's the second worry?" asked Shizune.

"A couple weeks ago he called me mama and while so far it's an enjoyable feeling be called a mom I'm worried that as he gets older he'll wise up and figure out that we're not his birth parents and when that day comes he may stop calling me mama or mom depending on whatever stage of his life it happens" said Tsunade shedding a slight tear.

"Tsunade whatever happens remember you're his mother now, and no matter what happens he'll know that" said Shizune.

"Ya anyway I'm leaving. Goodnight Shizune" said Tsunade leaving out the door.

"Goodnight" said Shizune with a smile.

oOo

**(Uzumaki Residence 3:30pm)**

"Come on Naruto eat up for daddy would you please" said Jiraiya trying to feed him applesauce with very little success.

"I'm home!" called out Tsunade.

"I'm in the kitchen" said Jiraiya.

"And how's it going in here with my favorite men?" asked Tsunade walking into the kitchen.

"Mama!" shouted Naruto in a gleeful smile as Tsunade kissed Naruto's little head.

"I'm doing alright but someone isn't eating their supper" said Jiraiya faking disappointment.

"Does someone not like apple sauce" said Tsunade tickling Naruto's tummy.

"Nmh" grunted Naruto shaking his head,

"Here let me try something" said Tsunade taking a small bowl out of the cupboard, poured some water into it and opened up a package of salt ramen.

"Mama, Wamen" laughed Naruto clapping in excitement.

"You gotta be kidding me" said Jiraiya in disbelief.

"You act like your surprised" said Tsunade as she put the bowl in the microwave and began cooking it.

"I guess I shouldn't be" said Jiraiya.

"Well looks like your supper's done little one" said Tsunade putting the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and began feeding him this time without any resistance.

"Definitely have a touch I don't" said Jiraiya.

*RING*

*RING*

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hello" said Jiraiya picking up the phone.

"Now Naruto honey I'm giving this to you as a special treat but you have to eat the stuff your daddy feeds you as well understand" said Tsunade looking at Naruto in a stern but caring tone.

"Uh huh" said Naruto understanding.

"Good now lets finish up eating" said Tsunade continuing to feed Naruto.

"Tsunade…" said Jiraiya walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh hey so who was on the phone?" asked Tsunade still feeding Naruto.

"Shikaku and Inoichi, the detectives in charge of Minato and Kushina's case" said Jiraiya.

"What did they have to say?" asked Tsunade in a blank tone as she fed Naruto the last bit of ramen.

"They caught the guy who was responsible for the murder but…" said Jiraiya pausing.

"But what? What do they need?" asked Tsunade as she turned to clean the dish.

"In order for the prosecutor to put the final nail in his coffin they need a sample of Naruto's DNA to prove to the judge that he's their child and that this wasn't an angry divorced father scenario" said Jiraiya.

"Please tell me they're joking" snapped Tsunade with an angered look on her face.

" Unfortunately not, but as a consolation since you are his foster mother they've allowed you to provide them with the blood" said Jiraiya.

"When do they need it?" asked Tsunade.

"Tomorrow at noon, they also want us to attend the trial but we aren't expected to attend" said Jiraiya.

"I'll take him in tomorrow morning, I think you should also spend the rest of the day with him after that, beyond that well we'll see" said Tsunade.

"Alright, we still have a month to decide on whether we want to go to the trial" said Jiraiya.

"Ya here that little guy you get to come in to work tomorrow with mommy for a bit of a checkup then you'll spend the rest of the day with daddy" said Tsunade picking up Naruto.

"GEHEHEHEHE" laughed Naruto in excitement as he clutched onto Tsunade.

"What's say we watch some TV with our son before I put him down for a nap" said Tsunade smiling.

"Sure thing" said Jiraiya as the couple sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to a children's channel with their son nestled on his mother's legs.

"From this point on no more doubting myself, he's our son from now and forever" thought Tsunade.

oOo

**(Konoha Uzumaki Clinic – Thursday – 8:00am)**

"Morning boss, huh I didn't know it was take a kid to work day" joked Shizune.

"Shizune I need you to prep Naruto for blood work" said Tsunade.

"What for? He's just a baby" said Shizune.

"It's an order from the court" said Shikaku entering with Inoichi.

"Oh it's a political thing alright then come with me Naruto" said Shizune taking Naruto from Tsunade

"Mama, mama!" shouted Naruto in distress as he began to cry.

"Mommy will be there in a little bit sweetie I just need to talk to the nice policemen alright so can you be brave for mommy?" said Tsunade rubbing Naruto's cheek.

"Mhm" whimpered Naruto nodding his head.

"Alright that's my baby, take him back there Shizune, I'll be there in a bit" said Tsunade.

"Right" said Shizune taking Naruto into the room where the bloodwork is conducted.

"I'm amazed how motherly you've become Tsunade" said Shikaku smiling.

"Hm" said Tsunade turning to glare at the two detectives.

"And that's the look of a mother's wrath" said Inoichi in a nervous tone.

"Now listen to me and listen to me you clowns" said Tsunade picking both of them up by their collars.

"Ugh" grunted both men being slightly lifted off the ground.

"The only reason I'm doing this is because you two were the ones who asked if it was anyone else I would've laid them flat on the floor by now but luckily for you you're friendship with Minato and Kushina is preventing me from doing that because I know they would've done the same thing I'm doing now" said Tsunade dropping them hard on the floor.

"We miss him too ya know" said Inoichi dusting himself off.

"Inoichi stop, lets wait outside we're obviously an eyesore to her" said Shikaku as the two detectives left.

"You sure picked well by entrusting your kid to them Minato" thought Inoichi smiling as he walked out while Tsunade made her way to the back.

oOo

"Mama!" said Naruto in a happy mood.

"Hey Shizune is everything ready?" asked Tsunade.

"Ya just tell me when" said Shizune taking out a needle.

"Mama I scawy!" said Naruto in a scared tone.

"Honey you told me you'd be brave right well I need you to be brave now you're just gonna feel a tiny pinch for a few seconds then it'll be over if it makes you feel better then I need you to look at me the entire time" said Tsunade.

"Otay" said Naruto not taking his eyes off Tsunade.

"Here we go" said Shizune injecting the needle in his little arm.

oOo

**(Outside the Clinic)**

"You know something Shikaku" said Inoichi looking up at the sky while the two were leaning against their cruiser.

"Hm" said Shikaku.

"Seeing Tsunade act the way she does towards a kid she's not even related to makes me wonder: Are we good parents ourselves? Every time we come home our wives look at us like we're poison because we keep making promises to spend time with our kids but by the time we get home they're out like lights" said Inoichi.

"Where's all this coming from all of a sudden?" asked Shikaku.

"It was the look of devotion in Tsunade's eyes, the last time I saw eyes like that was when I saw my wife holding my daughter for the first time" said Inoichi.

"Hm, maybe we do need to make some changes" said Shikaku.

"I take it my wife did something to upset you boys" said a voice.

"Oh Jiraiya hey, well not really upset us just make us rethink our lives" said Inoichi as he saw Tsunade walk out with Naruto in one hand and a vial in one.

"Here this should be good enough now get outta here" said Tsunade handing the vial to Shikaku.

"Thank you" said Shikaku as the two detectives left.

"A little harsh don't you think?" asked Jiraiya.

"Maybe I think I was more angry at the whole situation than those two" said Tsunade.

"Anyway is he ready to go?" asked Jiraiya.

"We both are" said Tsunade kissing Jiraiya on the cheek.

"Both? But don't you have to work?" asked Jiraiya.

"Shizune offered to take over my shift from here saying she has enough experience to perform my duties and I trust her" said Tsunade.

"Alright lets go" said Jiraiya taking Tsunade by the hand.


	3. Chapter 4 A Day at the Park&Family Photo

So the only note I have for this chapter is that i decided to give Mebuki (Sakura's mom) a professional photography job

* * *

Chapter 4 A Day at the Park & Family Photo

**(Konoha Park)**

"So where to first my dearest Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya in a seductive voice.

"To the park, we need to get out there and mingle with other parents and Naruto needs to get better acquainted with other children I feel he's getting too clingy" said Tsunade.

"Ya you're right, and as luck would gave it we're walking by a park now" said Jiraiya pointing at a park where babies and toddlers were playing.

"You planned this ahead of time didn't you?" said Tsunade.

"Ya I had already planned on taking him here, the only miscalculation was you coming along for the ride" said Jiraiya smirking.

"It's probably good I did come then you would've just used our son to hit on single mothers" said Tsunade faking jealousy.

"Come on Tsunade your already one sexy mama so why would I wanna flirt with others" said Jiraiya trying to defend himself.

"Well I know how "method" you get when trying to come up with ideas for books, hahaha" said Tsunade laughing.

"Not funny" said Jiraiya as the two entered the park.

"Yes it was" said Tsunade kissing Jiraiya on the cheek before walking over with Naruto to the sandbox where many other babies were playing, one was a girl with pink hair, a girl with light blonde hair, a boy with dark brown hair and fang marks on his cheeks, a boy with pitch black hair but a bit of a snobbish look for a baby, a shy girl with light blue eyes and dark blue hair, a rather chubby baby boy with light brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks and a boy with black spiky hair just sleeping in the sand.

**Before he just dropped him off to play Tsunade thought she night ease Naruto into the idea of being around other babies**

"Take a look honey do you see those other children playing?" said Tsunade pointing.

"Uh-huh" said Naruto.

"And do they look like they're having fun" said Tsunade

"Uh-huh" said Naruto slowly getting excited.

"Well would you like to play with them while mommy and daddy visit with some of the other parents?" asked Tsunade smiling.

**At first Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to be left alone but then he realized how much fun they were having playing together instead of with their mommies and daddies and decided he would try. **

"Down mommy!" said Naruto.

"Okay honey" said Tsunade putting Naruto in the sand box and walked back over to Jiraiya but not before looking back one last time smiling then sat down on a bench.

"So you finally decided to bring him out huh Tsunade" said a voice.

"Oh, Mikoto it's you and ya I thought it might be good for him" said Tsunade as Mikto Uchiha, Mebuki Haruno, Yoshino Nara and several other mothers walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe how fast you've adjusted to this life" said Yoshino.

"Ya well right now I consider this the easy part, the hard part is gonna be when Naruto becomes a teenager and I'm gonna have to deal with the dreaded puberty while keeping Jiraiya from teaching him about the birds and the bees" said Tsunade watching Naruto play with the other babies.

"So the great Tsunade's isn't ready to deal with a teenager well at least its good to know you have the same fear as the rest of us" said Mebuki snickering.

"Hush Mebuki, Tsunade me and Yoshino would like to apologize" said Mrs. Yamanaka.

"For what?" asked Tsunade.

"For that whole fiasco our husbands put through" said Yoshino.

"Don't even worry about it, truth is even though I didn't want to admit it, The DNA I gave them is going to help in the upcoming trial, after that fiasco is over I think I can truly put my mind at ease" said Tsunade.

"So I take it your going to the trial?" asked Mrs. Akimichi.

"Ya I am, I need to be there when this finally ends" said Tsunade.

"Hello ladies, hope I'm not interrupting anything" said Jiraiya walking up to the crowd of mothers including his wife.

"No we were just having a little girl talk and teasing your wife a little" said Mikoto.

"That a fact? Well I won't interrupt you girls I'm just gonna check on Naruto" said Jiraiya passing through to see Naruto still playing with the other children, but what caught his eye was something so precious he just couldn't keep secret.

"Oh girls you might wanna see this" said Jiraiya smiling.

"What is it? No wait let me guess you spotted a few…young…mothers" said Tsunade looking at the scene before her.

**Naruto was seen lying in the sand along with all the other kids making sand angels or just playing in the sand with toys and being goofy. **

"Well that didn't take long" said Yoshino.

"Not at all" said Mebuki witnessing another interesting sight: Ino and Sakura both kissing the baby Sasuke.

"Well it looks like he'll turn into quite the heartthrob Mikoto" said Tsunade.

"Ya he probably get's that from his father" said Mikoto.

"It looks like your son is getting some attention of his own Tsunade" said Hinata's mother.

"Oh really?" said Tsunade looking in Naruto's direction and got a little misty eyed at what she saw.

Hinata crawled over to Naruto who was playing with Kiba and gave him a small baby kiss.

"Pway" said Naruto turning to Hinata offering a shovel completely oblivious to the kiss.

"Otay" said Hinata taking the shovel as the three of them scooped sand into the bucket.

"We really need to do this more often" said Tsunade as Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her.

"Definitely" said Jiraiya.

"Guys I hate to take him away from playing but would it be all right if I get a picture with all you three together" said Mebuki taking out a camera.

"Uh why'd you bring your camera?" asked Mrs. Akimichi.

"Memories for the scrapbook and just in case I get a call for a job but anyways that's besides the point, I've been to your clinic Tsunade and I don't see a single family picture don't you think it's about time" smirked Mebuki.

"Ya it is but in that case would you mind coming over later, call me a perfectionist but I would like to wear something better than the rags I have on for something as memorable as a family picture" said Tsunade looking down remembering she was wearing just a sweatshirt and jeans while Jiraiya was just wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

"Sure thing" said Mebuki as Jiraiya and Tsunade got up off the bench and walked towards the sandbox.

"Having fun little guy" said Jiraiya as the two walked up to their son.

"Gyahahaha" giggled Naruto.

"Well I hate to say this little boy but it's time to go home, a friends coming over to take a family photo and we need to get dressed up" said Tsunade picking him up.

**Naruto was a little disappointed that he had to leave but he was just as happy to be with mommy and daddy again.**

oOo

(Uzumaki Residence 10:00pm)

"Naruto get back here I haven't even gotten you dressed yet!" shouted Tsunade now wearing a nice brown dress shirt with a white frilly skirt while chasing Naruto with baby sized black dress pants, white shoes and a white dress shirt in her hand.

"Need any help dear?" asked Jiraiya sitting on the couch wearing a brown vest, white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"No I got him" said Tsunade reaching out and grasping onto the Uzumaki boy.

"Gotcha" said Tsunade tickling him before she began dressing her diapered son.

*DING*

"That would be Mebuki could you get that Jiraiya while I finish dressing Naruto" said Tsunade continuing to dress Naruto.

"Sure thing" said Jiraiya opening up the door.

"Hey Mebuki so you ready to capture our likeness in photo" said Jiraiya inviting the woman in.

"Yep are you three all ready" said Mebuki as she began setting her camera up on a stand.

"Almost Naruto decided to give Tsunade a bit of a workout before getting dressed" said Jiraiya.

"Kids will be kids" said Mebuki finishing up the setup.

"Are we ready?" asked Tsunade walking out with a fully dressed Naruto

"Yep I just need you guys to get in front of the camera" said Mebuki.

"Alright" said Tsunade standing in front of the camera holding Naruto on her arm while Jiraiya wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulder and used the other to hug Naruto close to Tsunade.

"Beautiful" thought Mebuki looking at the scene through her camera as she pushed the capture button.

*SNAP*

*FLASH*

"It's perfect" said Tsunade placing the new family photo now in a picture frame on top of the mantle piece.


	4. Chapter 5 The Trial

Here it is guys chapter 5 it's pretty long so i hope you enjoy and just in case you were wondering no the yakuza are not going to be the antagonists of my story they were just an element I added in for this part of the story

* * *

Chapter 5 The Trial

**(Uzumaki Residence – Day of the trial)**

"Alright it looks like your ready little one" said Tsunade now wearing a dress giving the final adjustments to Naruto's outfit which consisted of a white dress shirt, a clip on bowtie and black pants.

"So are you ready?" asked Jiraiya wearing a tuxedo.

"Ya lets go" said Tsunade as the family left the house and got in the car.

As Jiraiya started the ignition he turned to Tsunade one last time to speak.

"I'll only ask one more time Tsunade are you sure you wanna do this? It isn't mandatory that we attend the trial they just wanted Naruto's blood" said Jiraiya with a concerned expression.

"Yes I know but I need to look upon this man's face when this farce is finally put to an end" said Tsunade with a confident tone.

"Heh alright then" said Jiraiya stepping on the gas pedal and taking off.

"Take it easy Jiraiya there is a baby on board after all" said Tsunade

"Calm down he's doing fine in fact I think he's enjoying it" said Jiraiya.

"GYAHAHAHAHA" laughed an exhilarated Naruto clapping.

"Hm" smiled Tsunade misty eyed.

oOo

**(Konoha Courthouse - Outside)**

"Hello I'm Aika Chiharu from channel 3 Konoha news and today is the trial of one Obito Uchiha a man accused of the murder of a local couple along with the minor charges of breaking and entering, the couple also had an infant son named Naruto who now currently has fallen under the guardianship of his god parents Tsunade and Jiraiya so another big that will be asked if the child might have also been a target in this affair" said a female reporter standing in front of the courthouse facing her camera operator.

oOo

**(Konoha Courthouse - Lobby)**

"Well here we are, I wonder what happens now" said Tsunade.

"Excuse me are you the Uzumakis?" asked a middle aged man with light black hair in a more formal version of the traditional police officer's uniform.

"Yes and who are you?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm chief of police Fugaku Uchiha, I'm here to personally escort you three to the spectators stands" said Fugaku.

"Thank you" said Tsunade as they were led into the courtroom.

oOo

**(Konoha Courthouse – Courtroom #5)**

People began flooding into the courtroom everyone from the jury to spectators to the court reporter all took their seats in the courtroom followed by the bailiff, Jiraiya and Tsunade seated themselves near the right edge of the second row next to Fugaku. Next up both the prosecutor and the plaintiff entered followed by the defense attorney and Obito Uchiha who turned and smirked at Tsunade and Jiraiya before taking a seat.

"All rise the honorable judge Choza Akimichi" said the court bailiff as the judge entered his stand.

"The charge includes breaking and entering, murder and rape how does the defendant plead?" asked Choza.

"Not guilty your honor" said the defense attorney.

"I beg to differ your honor, the defendant is a flight risk to both himself and the people around him, a prison psychiatrist even reported that he is emotionally unstable" said the prosecutor gathering up some documents and giving them to Choza.

"Documentation doesn't lie councilor so I'm inclined to agree with the prosecution so call your first witness" said Choza.

"I call the officer in charge of the case: Shikaku Nara" said the defense as if on cue Shikaku walked through the courtroom and took a seat at the witness stand.

"Now detective what made you think my client was the one responsible for the crime?" asked the defense.

"The evidence was all there, his fingerprints were on the gun and his "junk" was all over the couch and found in Kushina Uzumaki, one of his victims" said Shikaku.

"How do you know it was rape, perhaps he was having an affair?" asked the defense.

"Here's a question for you councilor: What kind of 'lover' breaks open the door, that's pretty just asking to alert the husband" smirked Shikaku.

"No further questions" said the defense gritting his teeth.

"Detective what is this man's relation to police? Because obviously there must be some connection if he has the same last name as our police chief, so what exactly did you discover in your investigation?" asked the prosecution.

"Obito is a member of the Uchiha Family who also has connections to the criminal underworld, that's really all we could find out before we had the PSIA crawling up our ass" said Shikaku.

"What's his relation within the family?" asked the prosecutor.

"From what the chief said, he's around the distant cousin side of the family tree" said Shikaku.

"So now then the only question that needs to be answered is if he has these connections then why attack a simple family" said the prosecutor.

"Objection! Where is this going?" asked the defense.

"Isn't it obvious? If this man has all these connections and chose to attack a simple suburban family only after a simple robbery went sour then that means he just panicked and acted accordingly but that one is just a simple theory" said the prosecutor.

"I think that's enough for now prosecutor time for a new witness" said Choza.

"Thank you detective" said the prosecutor.

"No problem" said Shikaku getting off the witness stand.

"The prosecution calls the landlord of the apartment, Kim Yuan to the stand" said the prosecutor as an elderly old lady walked up t the witness stand.

"Now seeing as how this woman is an elderly woman I ask that you two treat her gingerly" said Choza.

"Shut up, I'm not decrepit" said Kim standing up and whacking Choza with her purse.

"Ow yes of course, proceed" said Choza.

"Now Ms. Yuan what was your relationship like with Minato and Kushina, the victims?" asked the prosecutor which caused the elderly woman's tough exterior to melt into sadness and regret.

"They were my best tenants always making sure they paid their rent on time while always making sure they had enough to provide for their son which wasn't easy for them since they were always on a tight budget" said Kim in a sad tone.

"On the day that they were killed did you see the man who killed him?" asked the prosecutor.

"Ya I did he's sitting right over there" said Kim pointing a finger at Obito.

"Objection the man who broke in had a mask on so this witness can't really attest to whether the person she saw was my client or someone else" said the defense.

"Shut up, you weren't there so you don't know what I saw!" said an angered Kim.

"What did you see?" asked the prosecutor.

"At the time of the murder, I was doing the laundry and as I was leaving a man in black ran past me, he had briefly lost his mask so I clearly saw his face, that man" said Kim once again pointing to Obito.

"Damn old woman" thought Obito.

"Alright I'm done your honor" said the prosecutor.

"Ms. Yuan you say you saw my client run past you and that's all well and good but how do you know that he killed your tenants? Where's the murder weapon?" asked the defense.

"Objection the murder weapon is right here your honor, the police even dusted it for fingerprints and it matches the defendant's" said the prosecutor holding up a bag with the gun inside.

"Okay there's that but that still leaves the question of whether she witnessed the actual murder" said the defense.

"Objection denied, do you have any other questions for this witness?" asked Choza.

"None" said the defense going back to his seat while Fugaku handed a note to the prosecuter.

"Then call your next witness" said Choza.

"Your honor a special piece of evidence and witness has just been brought to my attention and we'd like to call on both of them now" said the prosecutor.

"I'll allow this but this better be good" said Choza.

"Then we call Fugaku Uchiha to the stand, the chief of Konoha Police" said the prosecutor.

"Well its about time" said Fugaku.

"You withheld evidence?" whispered Tsunade slightly glaring at the chief.

"Only because I didn't think the defense attorney would be this ruthless" responded Fugaku walking up to the witness stand.

"I understand you have some evidence to show us my chief" said Choza as Fugaku took a seat.

"I do but before I show you the evidence I want all of you to listen and understand what I'm about to say, whether that man over there is pled guilty or not guilty by the end of this day I'll be stepping down as chief of police" said Fugaku.

"What why!?" asked Choza panicked.

"Because the evidence I'm about to show you was only obtained through the help of several different intelligence agencies like PSIA and CIA who were very adamant about letting me use this evidence since it endangers my life" said Fugaku.

"How are you in danger?" asked Choza.

"By showing this it will not only convict this man but make me a target for his employers in the yakuza" said Fugaku.

"Your saying all this as if you have definitive proof that my client was responsible for these crimes" said the defense.

"I told you I have such proof only thanks to these agencies, you see Obito of all the yakuza was the most unstable so a mole was placed within the organization to keep an eye specifically on him with a small video wire placed on his body" said Fugaku bringing out a video tape.

"A video tape I see, bailiff bring out the television" said Choza.

"Okay here it is" said Fugaku putting the tape in the VCR.

"Take him outside Jiraiya" said Tsunade handing Naruto to Jiraiya.

"Right" said Jiraiya leaving the courtroom.

**(Television screen)**

Obito's voice: "Time to do my thing, hope they have some good valuables"

*CRASH*

Obito's voice: "Alright it looks like they have quite the good stuff" said Obito stuffing small trinkets into a bag.

"Huh who are you!" said Kushina facing the invader with Minato at her side.

Obito's voice: "Oh crap"

"Drop the goods and get out of here!" shouted Minato lunged at the masked intruder.

Obito's voice: "Lets see ya make me" said Obito dodging Minato.

"Oof!" grunted Minato as he was hit on the back of his head with the grip.

Obito's voice: "See ya in hell" said Obito pointing the gun at Minato's head.

"No don't!" shouted Kushina jumping on Obito to stop him.

Obito's voice: "Not enough toots" said Obito in a crazed voice, pushing her off him, pointed the gun and firing.

*BANG*

"No!" said Kushina in tears.

Obito's voice: "Hehehehe, your next babe, heh you know you're quite the looker, your husband sure knows how to pick em" said a now crazed Obito looking at Kushina.

"Huh!" said Kushina with a scared look in her eyes.

Obito's voice: "Come here babe, I'm gonna show you what it means to be a woman!" shouted Obito throwing Kushina on the couch and got on top of her, tearing up the area of her outfit where her breasts were, exposing them.

"No please don't!" screamed Kushina as Obito fondled her breasts.

"Please stop this I think we've seen enough!" shouted Tsunade.

"Yes stop the recording" said Choza.

"Of course" said the bailiff stopping the VCR machine.

"Huh well that was informative, chief you may step down" said Choza.

"Of course" said Fugaku stepping down.

"Now I see no further reason to drag this trial out any longer I'll give the jury twenty minutes to compose themselves then they can render their verdict" said Choza pounding his gavel.

"No need your honor" said a female juror.

"What's that?" asked Choza.

"I can guarantee that after seeing that we're all thinking the same thing" said the juror.

"Grr" grunted Obito.

"Your honor we find the defendant, guilty of all charges" said a bald juror in glasses standing up.

"Very well, Obito Uchiha I sentence you to twenty-five years to life in Konoha Maximum Security Asylum that is all this court is adjourned" said the judge pounding on his gavel as if on cue two baliffs dragged Obito away.

"Is it over?" asked Jiraiya coming back into the court that saw Tsunade just staring blankly off into space.

"J…Jiraiya it's…Ov…ver" said Tsunade collapsing in her husband's arms.

"I guess that answers my question" said Jiraiya hugging Tsunade in one arm and Naruto in the other.

"Mommy!" whimpered Naruto.

"Oh sorry Naruto don't worry honey, mommy's alright in fact she's never been better!" cried Tsunade hugging Naruto close to her.

oOo

**(Konoha Courthouse - Outside)**

As Obito was escorted out by officers, reporters scoured around him and the police began answering questions for them.

*BANG*

The sound of a gunshot alerted everyone who ducked for cover while the police found Obito lying helplessly on the ground whispering the final words "He told you so"

oOo

**(Konoha Courthouse - Lobby)**

"What was that!" shouted Fugaku into his radio.

"Obito is down repeat Obito is down" said the officer.

"I knew this would happen now I'm a target for the yakuza" said Fugaku.


	5. Chapter 6 Life goes on

Chapter 6 Life goes on

In response to the trial and the unfortunate event thereafter the FBI, PSIA, CIA and local PD all sent a representative to meet with the local yakuza family boss Madara Uchiha

oOo

(Uchiha Yakuza Family HQ 9:30am Monday)

"So let me see if I have this correct you want me to call off the hit on Chief Fugaku Uchiha after he so blatantly convicted one of our own? You must be joking" said Madara.

"We are not we're practically prostrating ourselves before you begging that he be spared, we were merely trying to get justice for some dear friends, we weren't expecting the man in question to have a connection to your organization" said Shikaku who was chosen as the police department's representative.

"Convince me why I should spare his life" said Madara.

"What if we were to tell you that Fugaku Uchiha intends to step down from police work, would you be willing to call off the hit then?" asked Ibiki Morino the PSIA representative butting into the conversation.

"Perhaps but detective the police department is going to have to offer something else in return" said Madara.

"What?" asked Shikaku.

"While I do enjoy our little games of chicken with most of the law enforcement agencies gathered here, Konoha PD's involvement has become a tad annoying so if I'm to agree to spare the chief's life there are two conditions I have" said Madara holding up two fingers, smiling.

"What are they?" asked Mark Phillips, representative for the FBI.

"The first is the aforementioned condition that Fugaku Uchiha retire and never return to the police department, the second is that the local PD stay out of all matters in regards to my 'legitimate business' and any attempt to conduct an investigation around us will put the contract back on the chief's head" said Madara.

"We gladly accept the terms but may I ask you one last question Lord Madara?" asked Shikaku as they all got up to leave.

"Of course ask as many questions as you like" said Madara

"What's the sudden interest in keeping Konoha PD out of your affairs? It's not like we can ever really do anything to you unless we get permission" said Shikaku

"That may be true detective but the mere fact that you were able to get permission to use such dangerous evidence against one of my frontrunners leads me to fear future cooperation of that magnitude could put me completely out of business, what's the old saying again: cut a weed off at it's source before it has a chance to grow stronger and my 'old family acquaintance' seems to be doing just that" said Madara.

"Understandable, good day Lord Madara" said Shikaku leaving with the others

"Good day Detective Nara" smiled Madara

oOo

(Hyuga Corporation)

"Hm, so a blow was finally struck to the Yakuza I wonder what their next move will be?" said Hiashi throwing the newspaper down n his desk with his brother Hizashi standing beside him.

"Whatever their next move will be there's bound the be reform for both the police department and Madara tactics for controlling crime in the city" said Hizashi.

"I just pray we can stay out of the crossfire" said Hiashi.

oOo

(Konoha Police – Chief's Office)

"Well I guess this is goodbye, all things considered Madara's demands were a lot more lenient than I thought he'd be" said Fugaku talking to himself as he cleared out the last of his belongings.

"I still can't believe your doing this, who's gonna be in charge now!" shouted Inoichi.

"I've placed Shikaku in temporary command but I've also put out a request to make him my successor" said Fugaku picking up the box and leaving out the door.

"Boss what's your relationship to the Yakuza and their leader? I ask because I find it hard to believe that Madara Uchiha would be willing to have a sit-down over whether a cop lives or dies unless you must have some sway there not to mention you share the same last name" said Inoichi.

"The truth is that the Uchiha Family have been in the Yakuza business for generations although I'm the black sheep in that family, I tore away and tried to start my life anew so I secretly entered the police academy and used what underworld connections I could to hide that fact from the family boss or at the very least prevent him from taking any outright action against me, until now that is; after the trial ended I used the last of my influence to convince Madara that there were other ways to resolve this by setting up that meeting, I guess in the end though I was just saving my own ass" explained Fugaku.

"Well that explains a lot" said Inoichi as Fugaku turned to leave his old office

"Men salute!" shouted Shikaku as officers stood in salute to their former chief.

"That was really unnecessary Shikaku" whispered Fugaku stopping just next to the detective.

"We all thought a hero deserved a fitting sendoff" whispered Shikaku.

"Heh, thanks now the job is yours" said Fugaku leaving.

oOo

(Konoha Police – Outside)

As Fugaku stepped out of the police station he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and Mikoto there at the bottom of the steps holding Naruto and Sasuke.

"You guys too, I don't even know why you're here I'm not gonna die or move away, if you haven't heard an agreement was reached with the yakuza, Oof" said Fugaku walking down the steps only to get forced into a hug by Tsunade.

"Thank you, because of what you've done Fugaku I can put the past to rest" said Tsunade.

"And to answer your previous question dear, Tsunade and I planned a play date for Naruto and Sasuke and your sticking around for that" said Mikoto in a no nonsense tone getting up in her husband's face.

"Alright, alright" said Fugaku in a submissive tone.

"Welcome to the club of submissive husbands" said Jiraiya throwing his arm around Fugaku.

"I think I was already a member" said Fugaku following his wife and Tsunade alongside Jiraiya.

oOo

(Konoha Bar and Grill)

"So with boss Fugaku stepping down you ready to take the big job Shikaku?" asked Inoichi popping the top on a beer.

"To be honest I'm a little scared, I just hope we won't have to deal with a murder case like Minato's and Kushina's for a very long time " said Shikaku guzzling down an already open beer.

"You and me both Shikaku, you've already got enough problems on your plate as it is" said Choza walking up to his friends with three meat kabobs.

"You got that right Choza" said Inoichi as he and Shikaku each took a kabob from Choza.

"You know my wife and I were talking and we're thinking of having a barbecue and inviting all our friends over" said Choza.

"Including ourselves how many people are we talking here?" asked Inoichi.

"Everyone, look I'm just gonna ask you two straight out: When was the last time we spent some true quality time with our families or our friends for that matter" said Choza.

"Okay you got us there, so when is this thing?" asked Inoichi

"It's still in the planning stages but knowing my wife she's already got the invitations written up, I'll see you guys later" said Choza paying and leaving.

"Later Choza" said Inoichi.

oOo

(Uzumaki Residence 10:05am)

"They seem to be getting along pretty well" said Mikoto seeing Sasuke and Naruto rolling around on top of each other in a fusion almost similar to brothers fighting.

"Huh well Naruto's always been a little rambunctious" said Tsunade resting her head in her hand, sipping tea with Mikoto.

"So Fugaku what are you gonna do for a job?" asked Jiraiya.

"I hear the police academy is in need of instructors so I figured I'd stop by" said Fugaku.

"Heh still can't leave the police life behind huh" said Tsunade.

"I may have had to give up being an officer but I doubt the yakuza would have a problem with me training officers" said Fugaku.

"Ya hopefully…Tsunade look" said Jiraiya pointing in Naruto's direction.

"Oh my god" said Tsunade who saw Naruto arching his body while keeping his hands and feet firmly on the ground.

"That's it Naruto we know what your trying to do so do it" said Jiraiya as he got out his IPhone and started recording to capture the moment.

"Come on baby come to mommy" said Tsunade encouraging Naruto who was trying to push himself up on his feet.

"Hmya" babbled Naruto as he pushed himself up on his two feet and took a wobbly first step.

"That's it honey" said Tsunade holding her hands out as Naruto took his second step.

"Unbelievable" said Fugaku as Naruto took his third wobbly step.

"It's amazing" said Mikoto shedding a tear as Naruto took his fourth and final wobbly step before collapsing into his mommy's arms.

"Good job Naruto I'm very proud of you! Jiraiya please tell me you got all that!" said Tsunade cradling Naruto.

"Every last bit" said Jiraiya waving his phone in the air.

"Good" said Tsunade smiling.

"Naruto was able to do it so could you try for mommy, Sasuke sweetie" said Mikoto only for Sasuke to turn and crawl away.

"Well I guess that's a no" said Fugaku.

"Somehow I worry he'll be quite the rebel when he gets older" said Mikoto with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well at least that'll keep your life interesting" said Tsunade still holding Naruto.

"I'm already worried what Itachi will be like, I don't wanna think about Sasuke until I'm old and grey" laughed Mikoto.

"How has Itachi been anyway? Still doing good in school?" asked Jiraiya.

"Too good, his teachers have proclaimed him to be such a genius for his age that they recommended we send him straight to elementary but we just decided to let him finish" said Fugaku.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Oh sorry that's me" said Tsunade taking out a pager.

"Is everything alright?" asked Jiraiya.

"Ya I just called in one of my regulars twisted his arm and ankle, See you soon" said Tsunade putting Naruto down next to Sasuke then kissed Jiraiya before leaving.

"Tsunade's quite the little working wife meanwhile here you are slouching about doing nothing but write dirty novels all day" smirked Mikoto.

"Hey I take offense to that Icha Icha is nothing short of pure poetry" said Jiraiya.

"Ya sure it is" smirked Fugaku

oOo

(Konoha Park)

"Alright what's the reason you all called us here?" asked Tsume addressing Mrs Akimichi.

"To give you all these" said Mrs. Akimichi holding out a handful of invitations.

"A barbecue!" shouted all the mothers at once.

Yep tomorrow afternoon, I've lost touch with a lot of you and that's not going to help our kids too much down the road, I mean sure they could become friends when they start school but who knows if they'll all attend the same schools especially as far as the Hyuga Family is concerned" said Mrs. Akimichi turning to Hinata's mother.

"She's right we can't read each other's minds except for the fact that we all want our kids to be friends in one form or another so lets do this but you and Choza aren't doing this alone we're all pitching in" said Yoshino as everyone took their invitations.

"Wait there's two odd invitations out here so who are they for?" asked Mrs. Yamanaka.

"The Uchihas and the Uzumakis" said Mrs. Akimichi.

"Do you mind if we deliver those" said Mebuki stepping forward with Tsume, Mrs. Yamanaka and Yoshino.

"Of course"

oOo

(Uzumaki Clinic 10:30am)

"Now I'm going to tell you this one final time stop pulling these crazy ass stunts otherwise I'm sending you to another clinic that has more patience to deal with you" said Tsunade personally escorting Guy out of the clinic.

"But…" said Guy in a weak tone.

"If you say something about youth one more time I'll be very tempted to put you out of my misery for good" glared Tsunade.

"Right" said Guy leaving.

"Jeez how much you wanna bet he'll be back within the week" said Tsunade.

"I'll put more on the next three days" said Shizune.

"All right Shizune was he the only one?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes sorry I pulled you away from you visit" said Shizune.

"Don't worry just contact me if there are any other problems" said Tsunade leaving.

oOo

(Uzumaki Residence)

*RING*

"I wonder who that could be" said Jiraiya opening the door to reveal Mebuki, Tsume, Mrs. Yamanaka and Yoshino

"Oh Jiraiya it's you, where's Tsunade?" asked Yoshino.

"She got a call to go in, apparently one of her regulars injured himself again" said Jiraiya.

"Ya that sounds like Might Guy, anyway we're here to invite you to a barbecue dinner at the Akimichi mansion tomorrow" said Tsume holding out the invitation.

"Thanks" said Jiraiya.

"Oh and bring that adorable son of yours it's a family get together" said Mebuki.

"Of course" said Jiraiya.

"Hey Jiraiya what's going on out here?" asked Fugaku stepping out with Mikoto.

"Oh Mikoto, Fugaku you guys are here too well that saves us a trip" said Mebuki holding out another invitation.

"What's this?" asked Mikoto.

"A family neighborhood barbecue at the Akimichi mansion, everyone's invited that means adults and children" said Jiraiya.

"We'll be there" said Mikoto.

"We will?" said Fugaku looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we will" said Mikoto elbowing her husband in the gut while still looking atr the others with a smile.

"OOF, ya we'll be there" grunted Fugaku.

"See ya then and bring your appetites" said Tsume leaving with Mebuki, Mrs. Yamanaka and Yoshino

"What was that about?" asked Tsunade walking up.

"The whole neighborhood's invited to a barbecue tomorrow at four at the Akimichi mansion according to this invitation" said Fugaku.

"A barbecue huh, sounds interesting" said Tsunade.

"You wanna go I take it" said Jiraiya.

"Yes of course" said Tsunade walking into the house.

"Well I think it's time we get going, I think someone needs a nap" said Mikoto picking up Sasuke.

"Thanks for coming by" said Tsunade picking up Naruto.

"Ya sure thing, see ya at the barbecue" said Fugaku leaving with his family.

"What's that smell?" asked Jiraiya as a slight stink permeated his nose.

"I think I know, did you make a poopy sweetie?" said Tsunade peeking in his diaper.

"Gyehehehehe" laughed Naruto.

"Yep you made a big stinky come on lets get you changed" said Tsunade going inside.

"And life goes on" said Jiraiya smiling.


End file.
